The present invention relates to image forming apparatus and image forming method that has the capability of selecting an appropriate image forming part from plural image forming parts.
Recently, there are proposed various approaches for speeding up image formation in image forming apparatuses including a digital copying machine. One such approach is called connected image forming function.
In the connected image forming function, two image forming apparatuses are used for example to share the workload of making 100 copies from a single manuscript. With this, it becomes possible to finish the copying with a time of one-half the time needed when the copy has been made by using a single copying machine.
In relation to the foregoing technology of connected image formation, there is a known technology of copying machine that allows printing, in the case there has occurs a problem in a current copying machine used for printing, by using a different copying machine. Reference should be made to Patent Reference 1. Further, there is proposed a system having plural image forming parts and thus capable of performing parallel processing wherein it is possible to minimize the down time of the system even when there has occurred a problem. Reference should be made to Patent Reference 2.
Patent Reference 1 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2000-335057 official gazette
Patent Reference 2 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-number 287984 official gazette